Soluname My Secret Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Luna also known as Mew Lunar has a secret she's kept from Kaname since she met him. Her twin sister Solara also know as Mew Solar tells her that she should tell Kaname before he finds out on his own. What will Luna do and will Kaname find out her secret and if he does, what will he say about it?


**Soluname My Secret**

**(Luna's P.O.V)**

"Lord Kaname..." I said as I faced him. "Yes Luna?" He asked. "You've never seen my full form have you?" I asked. "No I haven't. Why do I need to?" He asked taking his shirt off and throwing it on the bed. "Um...no! Of course not! Now please excuse me for a minute Lord Kaname!" I said running to my sister's room. "Solara please help me!" I said. "With what?" She asked before she looked down. "Oh I see. Come here." She said and I walked over to her. She pulled my skirt and panties down to reveal my hard on erection. She ran her long fingernails up and down my swollen erection. I gritted my teeth in pleasure as she pleased me every which way possible. "Wanna take me again?" She asked. "Why bother? It's not like I can get you pregnant or anything like that. My come is just as normal as any females is." I said. "But you have a..." She started to say. "I know. We've been over this before though. That's the only male quality I have." I told her. "So...have you told Lord Kaname yet?" She asked changing the subject and taking her skirt off gracefully. "No." I said blushing and turning away. "Why? He's bound to find out sooner or later." She said taking her panties off gracefully then taking her shirt and bra off before throwing everything on the floor gently. "Now...for your release." She said as she swirled her tongue around my erection. "Oh god...please give it all to me. " I said as I felt myself getting harder and harder with every movement she made. "I hate to twist your mind sis but god isn't on your side. This will be a sinful release." She said moving her hand up and down faster and rubbed harder. I gritted my teeth harder and harder till I finally came. It felt so good I almost screamed but I stopped myself. "Now...I don't know when you're gonna tell him but you have to tell him someday Luna." She said. "I know I do but I don't want Lord Kaname to be disgusted and hurt me or possibly even you." I said. "You really do love me don't you?" She asked smiling. "Of course I do Solara. You are the only family I have left and you know this." I said looking into my younger sister's eyes. Even though she's only ten seconds younger than me, we almost look exactly alike. We both have blue eyes and brown hair but her's is a shade darker than mine and the difference is that I have one male part on my body and she's all female. Sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be full female and not have this appendage but that's not what really bothers me. What bothers me is what Lord Kaname will think. He's not only fully male but he thinks I'm a full girl and I'm not. He's never seen what I really have and I don't want him to. At least, not any time soon. "Luna...what are you thinking about?" She asked me. "Lord Kaname." I replied. "If you're that worried about it, tell him tonight when we get in bed okay?" She told me. "Why tonight?" I asked. "Cause it's Friday night. We always make love on Friday night. Well, me and him do. You never joined us cause you have no way of hiding what you have." She said. "Please stop talking about it okay?" I said. "Alright but you have to tell him before he finds out for himself." She warned. "And why's that?" I asked. "He might never want to you see you again and he may separate us." She said taking my hand. "Yeah you're right. I have to tell him tonight." I said. "Good luck sis." She said before she grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

**(Later that night...)**

"Thank you for making dinner Lord Kaname." Solara said. "You're welcome." He said smiling. "Yes thank you." I said not looking at him. "You're welcome both of you." He said. "So...Lord Kaname, what'd you do today?" She asked him. "Well, I mostly slept since I was tired from working all day yesterday and it was I could enjoy tonight my dear." He said holding her hand. She blushed madly as she said, "Lord Kaname you spoil me." before looking my way. "Um...Lord Kaname?" I asked nervously. "Yes Luna?" He asked looking me in the eye. "Can I...um...join you two...tonight?" I asked feeling myself starting to tighten again. "Well this is new. Yes you may, I don't mind." He said smiling. "Thank you." I said stirring my food around in a circle, trying to keep my mind off my erection. "Is there something wrong Luna? You're not eating and that's not like you." He said. "No of course not Lord Kaname." I said grabbing my erection in hopes of making it better but all that did was make it worse. I gritted my teeth to hold back from a sinful release. I felt so hard that I wanted to achieve relief right then and there but I decided that wasn't a good idea. "Um...Lord Kaname, you'll have to excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back." I said covering my erection as I got up from the table and walked into the bedroom the three of us shared. I slid down the wall till I hit the floor. I slid off my skirt and panties before I started rubbing up and down fast. I continued to grit my teeth until my sinful release finally came but little did I know, I thought I closed the door behind me but it was left open a crack...and Lord Kaname was secretly watching me.

"So that's what you were hiding from me." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Lord Kaname standing there. "L-L-Lord Ka-Ka-Kaname!" I said as I desperately tried to cover myself. "Why didn't you just tell me you weren't full girl?" He asked. "I thought you'd be disgusted and separate Solara and me." I said hanging my head in shame. "Luna would I really do something like that to you or her?" He asked walking closer to me. "No." I said looking away. "Then you have nothing to worry about okay?" He told me as he moved my hands. "Lord Kaname...what are you..." I tried to ask before my sentence was cut off with Lord Kaname's kiss. I felt him move his hand down and rub me. I moaned a little but then looked at Kaname confused. "What Luna?" He asked. "You don't...mind me...having what...you have?" I asked nervously. "No not at all. I've always been bisexual so it doesn't matter either way." He told me. "Really?" I asked. "Luna would I lie to you?" He asked. "No." I said. "Then you've got your answer." He said. "But Lord Kaname..." I started to say. "Yes?" He asked. "There's something...I've wanted...to do...to you." I said. "Well then...I'm glad I prepared for this." He said as he took his clothes off quickly. I felt myself getting hard again as I watched him undress. He crawled on the bed and told me, "Come here and stand on your knees." I obeyed and I felt him sucking me. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. Let alone, that he was still interested in me enough to make love to me even though we both have the same thing. I moaned as he swirled his tongue around it. "Lord Kaname..." I moaned as he went faster. I looked and I could see he was getting hard also. "Imounto...chan." I moaned as I called my sister. She came running to see the sight of Kaname sucking me. "Seems like you finally told him hm?" She asked. "Well, he kinda...found out...for himself." I said. "I know." She said smiling. "Well, now that we're all here..." Kaname started to say. "Wait Lord Kaname...there's really something...I've always wanted...to do to you." I said. "Oh you were serious?" He asked. "Yes I was. Sis can you bring me that bottle you saw in the medicine cabinet please?" I said asking my sister. "Sure Luna." She said walking off to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "So...what is it you wanna give me?" Kaname asked me. "You'll see." I said just as Solara came out, fully undressed and holding my bottle of lubricant in her right hand. "That's it. Hand it to me." I said. "Here sis." She said reaching her hand out to me and giving the bottle to me. I opened it and squeezed out just the right amount I'd need. "Lord Kaname...can I ask you to...get in the right position?" I asked. "What you mean like doggy-style position?" He asked. "Yes exactly like that." I said. "As you wish my love." He said as he got into dogy-style position. "Alright ready Lord Kaname?" I asked. "That depends on what I'm ready for." He said as I started greasing him up. "Luna..." He moaned as I adjusted my angle each time and added one finger each time when he was ready. "Now...this is what I truly wanted to do to you Lord Kaname." I said as I adjusted myself so I would be able to fit just right and comfortably for the both of us. "Here it comes." I said as I slid into him slowly and watched his face turn into a look of pure pleasure. I thrusted gently, not wanting to hurt him until he told me to go faster. "I'll get in front then." Solara said as she climbed up and joined us on the bed. She crawled in front of Kaname and started sucking him. A few minutes later, as I was getting him from behind, he was getting her from in front. We kept that up all night, changing positions every once and a while until Kaname and I had our sinful release in Solara and her sinful release mixed with ours.


End file.
